Polyvinyl chloride (PVC) wallpaper is manufactured by coating a base material, such as paper, with PVC. The PVC wallpaper, commonly known as silk wallpaper, is widely used. However, since the PVC wallpaper is made entirely from nonrenewable fossil energy resources, difficulties in supply and demand of raw materials and price increase are expected to occur in the future with the exhaustion of petroleum. Further, the PVC wallpaper generates a large amount of greenhouse gases, for example, CO2, in a manufacturing process, and produces environmental hormones and noxious gases when burned or in case of fire. Further, when buried, the PVC wallpaper remains almost permanently in the natural world, causing serious environmental problems.